1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera system, and more specifically to a digital camera system in which a digital camera is connected to external equipment such as a personal computer via a cradle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera can be connected to a personal computer so that a shot image data can be fetched to the personal computer.
Generally, a cable is used in connecting a personal computer to a digital camera. However, a connection using a cable is a troublesome and laborious job.
Accordingly, a camera system of connecting a digital camera to a personal computer using a cradle is proposed to simplify the job of connecting a personal computer to a digital camera. The system enables a digital camera to be connected to a personal computer by mounting the digital camera on a cradle connected to the personal computer through a cable.
Recently, a digital camera has been operated generally in the two communications modes with a personal computer, that is, a storage mode in which the digital camera functions as a card reader, and a PC camera mode in which the digital camera functions as a PC camera. In the storage mode, image data recorded on a memory card is appropriately read and transmitted to the personal computer. In the PC camera mode, motion picture data currently being captured is continuously transmitted to the personal computer so that a video conference, etc. can be realized.
However, in the camera system using a conventional cradle, the mode in which communications are established with a personal computer is set on the camera side. Therefore, the digital camera is to be mounted on the cradle after setting the communications mode, thereby causing low operability. Furthermore, there has been the problem that the settings of the current communications mode cannot be obtained until the settings on the camera side are checked.